


Forever - Wang Yibo x Xiao Zhan fanfic

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: Bjyx, Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, YiZhan, bjyxszd - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: They had always been in an ambiguous relationship. When the rumors reached its peak, Xiao Zhan was confronted by Wang Yibo about their relationship to fight for it. What he expected to be a happy end for them turned to a bad end when Xiao Zhan told him his announced leave in the entertainment is actually his escape in this glamorous but vain life.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: my first ever YiZhan fanfic! Kiyaaaa! Also, this is HE - happy ending, okay?)

I know... I had always been stubborn everytime I face you. 

"Ge, why do you care about what they say?! We should fight for our happiness! Are you satisfied with us always in hiding?!" Wang Yibo asked Xiao Zhan during their break in a variety show. 

Xiao Zhan paused in his movements. Fortunately, the makeup artists left for them and their assistants were not around. Or else... he looked at Wang Yibo standing in front of him, looking at him in indignation. Xiao Zhan’s usually bright and smiling face slowly turned cold as his eyes slightly narrowed, looking at Wang Yibo. "Did you misunderstand something?" He asked, his cheerful voice turned to a cold one. He remembered, when they starred in a drama The Untamed, it was the other who has a cold character while he has the lively one. However, look how their tables turned. "There had never been an us." He told him, then withdrew his sight. He looked at himself reflected in the mirror. 

"Ge...?" Wang Yibo called, his face and voice filled with confusion. 

"I am retiring." Xiao Zhan said. 

Wang Yibo’s eyes went wide. "What?! Retiring?! Why?! You’re just 30 - " he said, shocked. He stepped forward to Xiao Zhan and raised his hand to touch him. However, Xiao Zhan’s voice made his body and blood freeze in cold. 

"I... am going back to my hometown... and get married." Xiao Zhan said, his voice low. He saw in the corner of the mirror Wang Yibo’s dumbstruck face. 

"Getting married...?" He asked, his voice slow as he digest Xiao Zhan’s words. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t answer and just remained silent. Wang Yibo’s eyes became narrower. He grabbed Xiao Zhan’s arm and pulled him towards him, making Xiao Zhan’s body lean to him. However, Xiao Zhan was just like a puppet as he let him yanked his body. 

"What do you mean... you’re going to get married?" Wang Yibo asked, mad, as he gritted his teeth in anger. Then - "Then what about me?" He asked, his voice suddenly sounded on the verge of breaking. He pressed his trembling lips tight, forcing a sob not to come out of his lips that’s always calling the heartless man in front of him. 

"... there’s nothing between us." Xiao Zhan said, his voice almost turned into a whisper. "You greatly misunderstood me." He said and raised his face to look at Wang Yibo’s face, tears streaming from his eyes to his cheeks as he silently cried in front of him, standing and his face and eyes full of grievance and look of being betrayed. However, Xiao Zhan was unmoved. "I am sorry for causing this misunderstand - " he said, his emotionless voice suddenly stopped when the arm Wang Yibo was holding suddenly fell. He looked at Wang Yibo’s hand that was holding his arm earlier. It is in the air, still looked like it was still holding something. 

However, like his situation now, Wang Yibo - his hand lost something very important. He lost his life, his heart. He lost Xiao Zhan. Ge... he thought as he stared at Xiao Zhan’s expressionless face. If I just had been more careful... more mature... had our relationship not noticed... would you have stayed with me longer? 

Forever?

Xiao Zhan watched as Wang Yibo walked out of the door. He looked completely soulless. Fortunately, his (WYB) face is naturally-born cold and expressionless. Totally like Lan Wangji, his character played on the drama the two of them starred in… and fell in love in. 

He never had been thankful for Wamg Yibo’s aloof expression like now. Or else, the staff of the show and the audience would notice Wang Yibo suddenly changed after the man went to see him. With Wang Yibo’s acting, he really managed to fool everyone as they continued acting in the variety show. They managed to act like the usual. However, they both knew what happens after will never be the ‘usual’. 

Like earlier, Xiao Zhan watched Wang Yibo left in his car and drove away. “Xiao Zhan ah. Are you going home now?” one of the people they left the studio with asked him. 

He smiled and shook his head. “I have somewhere to drop by.” He told them and politely bade them goodbye. Then he left, heading to a restaurant where his friend is waiting for him. 

“Zhanzhan.” Wang Dalu called and waved at him. 

Xiao Zhan turned and smiled as he walked towards the man. He saw a luggage beside the man. “Ge.” He called and nodded as a greeting and sat across him. 

Wang Dalu smiled back and told him to eat. He suddenly felt his thin waist on instinct, then remembered that one time during a fanmeeting someone defended him when the host made a remark about his waist. Thinking this, his hand paused and hovered above the food. “Zhanzhan.” He heard his friend called. 

That woke him up. He blinked, then raised his head which he never noticed was already hung on his neck. Wang Dalu’s smile disappeared when he saw Xiao Zhan’s eyes are red from preventing his tears from falling. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when he heard a cold voice behind Xiao Zhan. 

“So this is why you broke up with me.” Wang Yibo said, his voice so deep and cold. He was standing tall and straight behind Xiao Zhan, his face stern and aloof. However, his eyed are cold and you can see a brewing ice storm in them. Looking at Wang Yibo, Wang Dalu suddenly saw the pining and mad Lan Wangji that overlapped Wang Yibo’s figure. This thought made Wang Dalu’s blood freeze and bones chill. “Here is your real boyfriend.” Wang Yibo added and sharply looked at Wang Dalu, his eyes are like the sword Bichen that can immediately seckill Wang Dalu. 

Wang Dalu felt his heart was stabbed. Not because of Wang Yibo’s sharp words. But because he saw Xiao Zhan’s tears fell the moment Xiao Zhan heard Wang Yibo’s voice. Zhanzhan ah… Wang Dalu thought and closed his eyes. He’s hurt seeing his friend hurting. His friend had had enough sufferings – completely like Wei Wuxian. This thought made him sigh and look at Lan Wangji – err, Wang Yibo. These two… are really destined for each other. He thought, though his words are total opposite. “Yes, ah.” He said and stood up to face Wang Yibo. Fortunately, he was the one facing the guy or else Xiao Zhan would have already collapsed. “Who are you? What’s your business with Zhanzhan?” he asked. 

Wang Yibo’s already narrow eyes narrowed. “You have no business with it.” He answered. “I only want to hear my ge. I only listen to my ge.” He said and looked at Xiao Zhan whose back is on him. “Ge…” he called, his voice shook at the last pitch. In the end, he can’t hold back his emotions. Earlier, he was so mad. He can’t even recall how did he finished filming the show. All he could think is – “Are you really…” he said, then looked at Wang Dalu who is standing in front of them watching them. In short, he is acting buying a soy sauce. “… going to get married?” he asked in a low voice. In the end, he can’t help but follow Xiao Zhan. He secretly followed him and thought he was going back home. He was surprised to find Xiao Zhan went to Wang Dalu – the man who helped Xiao Zhan before. 

However, Wang Dalu heard it. After all, it’s just three of them in one table. Eh? He thought and looked at Xiao Zhan whose face is so pale it’s almost bloodless and seemed frozen by Elsa-Lan Wangji-err, Wang Yibo’s chill. What nonsense are you telling to your lover, my friend? He wanted to ask Xiao Zhan. However, the man can’t even speak right now. Wang Dalu of course knew the two’s relationship. He can see Wang Yibo is sincere to Xiao Zhan. He is completely in love with Xiao Zhan and actually might be more in love with Xiao Zhan. He is aloof to everybody except Xiao Zhan. However, Wang Yibo has a flaw. He can’t completely control his emotions. As a person born in the year of Ox, they are strong – mentally, emotionally and physically. Wang Yibo’s emotions towards Xiao Zhan is too strong it is overflowing. That is why, even how careful they are – especially Xiao Zhan, hiding their relationship, it was still noticed. That is why, Xiao Zhan… “What is it to you if we are getting married?” Wang Dalu asker Wang Yibo, catching his attention. And he was successful. However… It enraged Wang Yibo. His eyes are now murderous. It bore onto him, he could feel his body being stabbed million times by Bichen and chopped into pieces by Lan Wangji’s Chord Assassination attack. Zhanzhan ah… your husband is too fierce! An Ox person indeed! Wang Dalu thought, his heart silently crying and grieving. 

“Ge is mine!” Wang Yibo said, his voice forceful as he balled his fists. Wang Dalu knew that another emotional attack to him would Wang Yibo really punch him to a paste. How I wish I know how to cultivate, too, ah… he thought. “Even if you marry my ge, you still can’t make it into public!” Wang Yibo told him, breaking Wang Dalu’s thoughts. “And I will never make you marry my ge – “ he added. 

However, the silent Xiao Zhan finally spoke. “You can’t marry me, either.” He said, then finally turned to Wang Yibo. 

Wang Yibo froze, then his eyes immediately landed on Xiao Zhan. The face he always sees – in his eyes, heart and mind, is now in front of him. However, the usual bright smile on that handsome face is gone. It was replaced by the cold and aloof one – the expression he always sees in the mirror… they switched. “Ge…” he called, his aggressive voice towards 

Wang Dalu turned soft when he faced the man who completely changed him. Yes. Xiao Zhan changed him. Gone is the indifferent him. However, his indifference transferred to the person who took it away. Yes. Xiao Zhan took it away from him but took it with him (XZ). If he (WYB) only knew this would have happened, he’d rather choose to be an indifferent person all his life than take away Xiao Zhan’s cheerfulness and replace it with his (WYB) indifference. He doesn’t want this… he never wanted this. 

Xiao Zhan looked at him, his eyes empty and his face expressionless. “Leave.” He told him. 

Just one word, this made Wang Yibo dumbstruck. He remembered when they filmed Chen Qing Ling (The Untamed), he was the first to tell Wei Wuxian the word ‘leave’ as Lan Wangji. However, it was Wei Wuxian who last told him to ‘leave’. “Ge – “ he called, his eyes watered as he felt his heart being crushed. That painful feeling from before resurfaced again. I hate this… I hate it! He thought as he closed his eyes tight and balled his fists. 

“What? You’re throwing a tantrum because you hate something? Or… someone? Me.” Xiao Zhan said. His voice is serious. 

Wang Yibo’s eyes went wide and stared at Xiao Zhan. Yes… the man is 6 years older than him. However, their countless interactions made him forget that the man is a matured man. “Ge! I would never hate you –“ he said. 

“Enough.” Xiao Zhan said. “Please leave. You’re disturbing us.” He said and gone back to his seat. 

Wang Yibo stared at Xiao Zhan in shock. Ge… what happened to you? He thought, he felt his tears finally fell. Wang Dalu stared at Wang Yibo in shock. Goodness! He only saw the aloof Wang Yibo cry in Chen Qing Ling. This… this… he thought, panicked, as he looked at Xiao Zhan who started eating like Wang Yibo isn’t there. Zhanzhan… he called in his mind. How to deal with this – 

“Alright.” Wang Yibo finally said as he lowered his head. He didn’t know, and noticed, the food Xiao Zhan’s chopsticks is holding fell when his hand trembled. “I will leave.” He said. Never turning back, he didn’t know this will be the last time he’ll see Xiao Zhan. It will only be Xiao Zhan’s back that will be left in his memories. 

“Zhanzhan ah…” Wang Dalu called and sighed when he saw Xiao Zhan’s tears is filling up his plate in front of him. He closed his eyes and turned his head away when he heard Xiao Zhan sobbed. “Take away the food… and the luggage when you leave.” He said and sighed as he stood up and turned his back on the crying Xiao Zhan. “I hope I will see you again… my friend.” He said and wiped his face with his hands as he left. 

He felt he touched something wet. Ah, it was his cheeks. 

There are four seasons: spring, summer, fall, winter. Spring signifies love is blooming. Summer signifies the passion in romance. Fall signifies the relationship is cooling down. Winter signifies that everything totally was frozen – in time, or what, one only knows… however, these seasons can be different from the others. For example, for us… our spring started in summer, and ended in summer also.

He met him that summer when they casted in The Untamed drama. He was in the cafeteria, sitting while reading his lines. The door suddenly opened and, in the corner of his eyes, he saw a tall but thin man walked inside. He continued reading his script. It was probably one of the casts. Many knew of his cold attitude, and so he doesn’t need to interact with the others unless needed. He was about to flip the next page when he heard a voice spoke. 

“Eh? Cheng Cheng, you’re also here!” a bright and cheerful voice exclaimed in surprise. 

A surprised but suppressed voice was heard. “Geez. Didn’t you see the cast list?” Wang Zhuo Cheng said. “I will be Jiang Cheng.” 

The bright and cheerful laughed. He felt like his heart was tickled, and the dimly lit cafeteria suddenly brightened. “Sorry. I went here in haste.” The owner of that gentle and bright voice said. 

“Geez. You really – “ Wang Zhuo Cheng said and sighed, and the two of then continued their talk. 

Who is he? He thought as he subconsciously tightened his hold on his script. He turned to see the man and have a closer look. However, he noticed the two already left. He suddenly felt a sense of loss in his heart. 

The Untamed is an adaptation of a danmei novel. Since the country issued censorship, and so the drama will be limited to friendship. It was fine with him. His role is one of the two main lead. And his character has a cold and aloof personality. Perfectly matches his nature. 

“Lan Wangji. Come here. Greet Wei Wuxian, the love of your life! Hahahaha.” The director joked when he called him. 

He wasn’t offended, since it was implicitly stated on his script. He turned and saw a tall and thin man walking his way. He has a handsome face and smiling brightly, laughing at the director’s joke. That time, he realized, ah… he really might be the love of my life. 

“Hi! I’m Xiao Zhan. I’ll be playing Wei Wuxian.” Xiao Zhan said and smiled as he reached out his hand for a handshake. 

Subconsciously, his hand reached out the other’s hand and held it tight. “Wang Yibo. I am Lan Wangji.” He answered. 

Xiao Zhan looked at his hand held by the other. “You have a firm grip!” he exclaimed, then laughed. “Really befitting for a Lan!” he told him, joking. 

He just stared at him, which will be the start of his staring habit towards the guy. “Mn.” He nodded and unwillingly let go of the other’s hand. 

“?” Xiao Zhan sent him a confused look. “Really Lan Wangji. Even your answer… pft – “ he laughed and covered his mouth with his hand. The staff watching them two breathed a sigh of relief and laughed with Xiao Zhan’s remarks. 

He continued to stare at the man. Yes. I am Lan Wangji. And Wei Wuxian will only be you. He thought, realizing his crush towards the guy. He smiled. “Ge.” He called. “Zhan ge.” 

“Ah. Right. You’re 21, right?” Xiao Zhan asked. “I’m 27.”he told him. 

He nodded. No matter the age, I will only want you. He thought. “Mn. Zhan ge.” He said. 

Xiao Zhan happily smiled. This summer… felt like spring. And it’s because of him. 

(A/N: a sweet chapter for you, guys! Advance happy new year!!)

.......

Wang Yibo stared outside the glass window. 

“Ge! Didi loves you!” he can hear his voice echo inside his mind… and heart. He can’t remember how many times had he told him (XZ) this. He (XZ) thinks he (WYB) is only joking, making fun of him (XZ) because of his age. However, god knew how true his words are as he tells him that. During one of their interviews, the interviewer asked them what can he say about the time they filmed the drama. He was very nervous that time. Should I tell him? He thought. He is nervous not because of the question but because of his answer. He glanced at the man beside him, then held the toy in his hand tight. 

“From my heart.” He answered, meaning that what he did, everything, is true. All their interactions, from on-screen to off-screen. Their bickering… all of it are from his emotions during that time… what he felt… 

“3… 2… 1… happy birthday, Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan said, leading the greeting for his birthday. He celebrated his birthday on the set. However, what he (XZ) didn’t know… Xiao Zhan smiled at him as he gave him his gift – a helmet. “Didi, happy birthday!” he told him, wearing that beautiful and bright smile of his, as always.No matter where he (WYB) spends his birthday, as long as he (XZ) is there… then that birthday will always be memorable and the happiest for him (WYB). 

“When you saw Wei Wuxian walks towards you and smiles, you will feel relaxed.” The director told him. 

Xiao Zhan laughed as his assistant wiped his face. “Smile.” He told him (WYB) and smiled.

Subconsciously, he smiled as he stares at the other’s face. Really, really… bright. Even if the poker faced Lan Wangji’s smiled, his smile can never be compared to Wei Wuxian’s smile that is brighter than the sun. Ge… he thought, Wei Wuxian’s image overlaps Xiao Zhan’s. Your smile will always captivate my heart. He thought. Wei Wuxian or not, whoever Xiao Zhan will be, he will always be his (WYB) one and only gege (brother). The brother he secretly and helplessly loves. 

“Take it off.” What cruel words for him even though the other only told him out of worry. That time during the game in a variety show they casted, he irritated his neck. It was because of the necklace the other gifted him. 

That time, he hadn’t thought anything of it and only followed the other’s words. Now, he realized. Those words… are like intended for what happened that day. 

“There’s nothing between us.” 

“Leave.” 

His love is like that necklace. He gave me the necklace (love), then asked him to take it off (unlove). Doesn’t his conscience hurt when he told him that they didn’t have a relationship? All those feelings they had toward each other… however, he knows he has a fault, too. He didn’t ask the other for a confirmation of their relationship. In short, it looked like everything is just a joke – flirting with each other, yet… 

“Yibo.” One of the reporters called, waking him up from his daze. He turned to her. “It’s already 6 years that passed and you’re a successful racer now.” She said. “Is there an inspiration behind this success?” she asked and smiled, teasing, as she pointed to him the microphone. 

Yes… it’s already been 6 years. The glamorous life he had before was like a passing dream and was gone like a smoke. He quitted the showbiz world, which had shocked the many. He focused on racing since then. … since then? When was it? He thought as he lowered his gaze and his eyes caught sight of the ox head pendant on his chest. A subtle smile appeared on his face. “Mn.” He answered as his fingers twitched, itching to touch the pendant. 

However, even if he didn’t, his actions didn’t escape the others’ eyes. “Oh? What a nice pendant.” One of the interviewers said. “Was it a gift by someone?” 

However, he evaded the question and ended the interview. He immediately left and hopped on his motorcycle. He rubbed the pendant with his fingers, then wore his helmet. It was the helmet that was gifted by the person who gifted him the necklace. 6 years had already passed. Now, he’s the same age of the man when they first met. He drove away. 

BJYXSZD Company. 

“Good morning, sir.” The employees respectfully bowed when he passed by them. 

His secretary-assistant reached his hand to take his helmet when he stopped him. “Were there any problems today?” he asked. 

“Nothing, sir.” The secretary-assistant answered. Despite older than his boss, yet he greatly respects his boss. To build his own company at a young age… he’s so matured! He also heard that their boss was an idol and actor before. However, he suddenly quitted and left the showbiz world. Now, his boss is a racer. His identity as a famous clothing company’s owner is a secret. “You have a meeting in an hour.” He told him. 

“Mn.” Wang Yibo nodded and went inside his office. He went to his secret room, took a bath, and then wore his suit. He walked out when he heard his secretary-assistant’s voice calling him that the client arrived earlier for the meeting. 

“Please have a seat.” He heard the receptionist said when he went to the lounge to greet the client. 

He stopped and froze when he saw one of the two men standing not far from him. One is old but tall and his body is well-built despite his age. The other is – 

“Wang Dalu.” He said, his voice flat and his face blank as he looked at the man that is a friend of the person he never forget. 

Wang Dalu turned and surprise was written on his face. However, it was only for a second before he frowned and glared at him, dislike in his eyes. “Hah.” He scoffed as he sharply looked at him. “Turned out to be you.” He said. “No wonder I couldn’t find the identity of the owner of the company. It’s you.” He said and sharply looked at him. 

The employees around and the old man accompanying Wang Dalu were surprised by the sudden turn of events. Wang Yibo frowned. “So it’s you.” He said and glanced at his secretary-assistant who is still stupefied like the others. “I forgot to ask who are coming. I was too busy. If I had known…” he said.

Wang Dalu cut him off. “What a terrible way to run a business. I doubt how this company became successful.” He said. 

Wang Yibo calmly looked at him, already suppressed his emotions. “You’re wearing our company’s product.” He said and looked at Wang Dalu’s clothes.

Wang Dalu’s face was covered in dark lines. He just frowned. Then, they went to the conference room and started the meeting. It’s about the latest design of the company and Wang Dalu will be the model for it, that is why he is here and his agent. This matter was forgotten by him (WYB) since he was preparing for his race.

“You’ve finally gotten your dreams.” Wang Dalu said after the meeting and Wang Yibo send him off. Wang Dalu’s agent went to get the car. 

He meant the dream of building a clothing company and being a successful racer. “Not all.” He answered. 

Wang Dalu’s hand on his cuff paused. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips tight. “Do you know why I hate you?” he asked as they stood side by side. 

“Because I stole him from you.” Wang Yibo answered. 

“No.” Wang Dalu answered. “If you are still thinking I’m in love with him, then I’ll tell you. I am already married with my wife and had two children.” He told him. Wang Yibo’s eyes went wide and he looked at Wang Dalu, shocked. “And he isn’t in love with me, either, if that’s what you are thinking.” He added. 

“… then – “ 

Wang Dalu nodded. “Zhanzhan really loves you.” He told him. 

“Then… why…” he balled his fists, mad. Why did he break up with me? Why lie to me? He thought as his eyes turned red. 

Wang Dalu looked at him. “This is why I hate you.” He said and frowned as he watch Wang Yibo looked at him. “You don’t realize it yet.” He said. “Look at yourself. Now.” He told him. 

Wang Yibo looked at his balled fists and turned, just to see his reflection in the mirror. 

“You’re matured, yes.” Wang Dalu said as he pointed Wang Yibo’s reflection in the mirror. He is wearing his suit. “However – “ he said and pointed Wang Yibo’s anguished face and balled fists. “ – you can’t hide your emotions. Well, your emotions towards Xiao Zhan.” He told him. “You’re like a sun, Yibo.” He said, his face now serious. “You’re a sun towards Zhanzhan. You lit up his life. You gave him warmth. However, too much and it burns him. Yibo – “ he called and looked at him in the eye. “Zhanzhan left not because he doesn’t love you. But because, like you, he loves you too much it burns him. But, that’s just one of the reasons. Yibo – “ he called. “ – like the sun, Zhanzhan is afraid that because you love him too much you’d explode. In short – “ he said. “ – you can’t control your emotions towards him, he was afraid he will cause you your end. Do you understand now?” he told him, then left when his agent and the car arrived. 

Wang Yibo was left standing, dumbfounded. 

Wang Dalu fixed his clothes, smirking, but his smile is mocking and ironic. Even if he said those words, he still felt sad towards his friend. “I wonder how is he now…” he muttered and sighed as he fixed the inner of his cuff. He saw the logo. There was a dot on the lower right, close to the company’s logo. It wasn’t a mistake but the design of the logo is really this. And he once heard that the company’s designer is also the one who designed the company’s logo. The designer, though, like the owner (WYB), is a mystery and is more mysterious than the owner. The designer sends them the design through mail. The company is in distress. However, they have no complaints on the design sent and so they didn’t push the designer to appear before them. “Isn’t this mole (dot) familiar…?” he muttered and his brows knit. He then shrugged and relaxed on his seat as his agent drove him towards the set where he will be filming. 

........................

I know... I had always been stubborn every time I face you. 

"Ge, why do you care about what they say?! We should fight for our happiness! Are you satisfied with us always in hiding?!" 

I only see you. 

"Did you misunderstand something? There had never been an us." 

I love you too much, I can’t see what’s around us. 

"Ge...?" 

Because you’re blinding. I am blinded. By your smile… your voice… your eyes… everything of you. 

"I am retiring." 

I was blinded I only see what’s in front of me, and that’s you. I never noticed the danger behind us… around us. 

"What?! Retiring?! Why?! You’re just 30 - " 

I badly wanted for everyone to accept us, yet I actually never cared about them, which is a mistake. They destroyed us. 

"I... am going back to my hometown... and get married." 

No… it was me. I destroyed you. 

"Getting married...? What do you mean... you’re going to get married? Then what about me?" 

I never noticed your pain… but you always noticed mine (pain).

"... there’s nothing between us. You greatly misunderstood me. I am sorry for causing this misunderstanding.” 

Ge... if I just had been more careful... more mature... had our relationship not noticed... would you have stayed with me longer? Forever?

He dashed towards the airport and immediately went inside the departure area. Ge… he thought as he pulled his luggage. 

“Racer Wang Yibo forfeited in the competition. Racer xxx won the match.” A female voice from the airport’s T.V. can be heard. 

“The passengers of the flight xxx please board the plane now – “

He immediately stood up and almost ran and start the plane himself. However, he couldn’t do that. Like what Wang Dalu said, towards Xiao Zhan, he can’t control his emotions. Thus, he needs to calm down. He took a deep breath and looked at the paper containing an address Wang Dalu gave to him before the man left that day. 

“It’s not only you, though you’re the main, that caused Zhanzhan to leave the entertainment world.” Wang Dalu texted him. “Zhanzhan is already tired of our world. So, when your relationship is about to be exposed, and Li Danni is already suspecting it, Zhanzhan took this chance to end your relationship, so that with this one action, he can end everything. The main effect is protecting you.” He told him. “Zhanzhan’s contract is also expiring. Before he left, he helped the X Nine and gave them the songs he wrote together with his recorded voice to present to the fans when the time Li Danni announce his contract’s expiry. Then, as you know, Zhanzhan disappeared. However, he didn’t go back to Chongqing. He knew his parent’s will be disturbed by the reporters. And so he chose to disappear.” He looked at him. “I only know one address of where Zhanzhan might be. I don’t know if he’s really there. And – “ he sighed. “ – I tell you. Please control your emotions when you see him. Because… I don’t know how he is now.”

He closed his eyes as he immersed himself in their memories.   
......

He can feel his heart wildly beating against his chest as he walked down the dimly-lit hallway, giving a solemn atmosphere. Every step he takes echoes on the empty hallway, adding to his nervousness and excitement of him finally seeing Xiao Zhan. Ge… he thought as he stopped in front of a room. He took a deep breath and raised his knuckles to knock. He gulped down his saliva as he suppress his heart beating faster and faster, just like when he is racing against the other racers. 

He was about to hit the door with his knuckle when the door opened. He held his breath as he moved his eyes to see him. However, he felt his body froze when he saw a beautiful woman walked outside. “Oh?” the woman said, surprised when she saw him standing outside the door. “Hello.” She greeted. “Are you looking for someone?” she asked. Her voice is soft and sweet like an angel. Perfectly matches his (XZ) voice. 

He felt his heart sank. Is she… he thought. However, his heart that sank flew up to the sky when he heard a male voice inside. “You haven’t left yet?” it was Xiao Zhan’s voice. It’s the same in his memories. The question was for the woman since Xiao Zhan didn’t hear the door closed. 

The voice that made his heart flutter in the past, singing songs with beautiful melodies is now directed to the woman. He (XZ) isn’t even aware that he (WYB) is here. “Mn. There’s someone outside.” The woman answered as she turned inside the room. 

“Who?” Xiao Zhan asked, his voice confused. He hadn’t given his address to anyone other than Wang Dalu. His friend visited him again? But, he already visited him last week – he sighed as he walked towards the door where Angela stood by. However, his feet was glued on the floor when he saw someone standing outside, his hand still raised and his gaze is boring on him. He felt his calmly beating heart started to beat faster in excitement and longing. His eyes watered and his lips subconsciously drew to a smile, just like every time when he saw him. “Didi…” he called under his breath, he can feel his tears are about to fall. 

Wang Yibo’s eyes heated as he stared at the face that was always in his dreams ever since he laid his eyes on him. He opened his mouth, he felt his throat constricted because of the emotions he feels right now. For 6 years… 6 long years… “Ge…” he finally managed to say. He smiled and lowered his eyes, feeling shy like a bashful teenager every time he sees his crush. He realized, nothing had changed since then, when they first met. He was always, acting like this every time he sees him. 

However, coincidentally, he saw something shone on Xiao Zhan’s finger. Subconsciously, his eyes moved and landed on the woman’s hand. She’s also wearing a ring. 

He felt his frozen body collapsed.   
...................

"Ge, why do you care about what they say?! We should fight for our happiness! Are you satisfied with us always in hiding?!" Wang Yibo asked Xiao Zhan during their break in a variety show. 

Xiao Zhan paused in his movements. Fortunately, the makeup artists for them and their assistants were not around. Or else... he looked at Wang Yibo standing in front of him, looking at him in indignation. Xiao Zhan’s usually bright and smiling face slowly turned cold as his eyes slightly narrowed, looking at Wang Yibo. "Did you misunderstand something?" He asked, his cheerful voice turned to a cold one. He remembered, when they starred in a drama The Untamed, it was the other who has a cold character while he has the lively one. However, look how their tables turned. "There had never been an us." He told him, then withdrew his sight. He looked at himself reflected in the mirror. The light in his eyes turned dim. If sacrificing my happiness can assure your future and success... then I am willing to be unhappy all my life. He closed his eyes. 

"Ge...?" Wang Yibo called, his face and voice filled with confusion. 

"I am retiring." Xiao Zhan said and opened his eyes that showed resolution. 

Wang Yibo’s eyes went wide. "What?! Retiring?! Why?! You’re just 30 - " he said, shocked. He stepped forward to Xiao Zhan and raised his hand to touch him. However, Xiao Zhan’s voice made his body and blood freeze in cold. 

"I... am going back to my hometown... and get married." Xiao Zhan said, his voice low. He saw in the corner of the mirror Wang Yibo’s dumbstruck face. Yes. I’m already 30. I may not be old enough for an actor. But, I am too old for an idol. Me staying with you any longer endangers you... staying with you for a few years is enough for me to last a lifetime... he thought and lowered his head as he closed his eyes, a tear escaping and trickled on his face.

“I am sorry if I lied to you.” Xiao Zhan said, his voice was drowned by the sea wind. However, it was enough for Wang Yibo to hear.

Wang Yibo didn’t answer and just lowered his head. “Why…” he said, his voice broke as he held his phone tight. Xiao Zhan just closed his eyes, feeling the wind hitting against his face that remained the same as if never been affected by the time. “Why is Wang Dalu such… such a troll?!” Wang Yibo frowned as he hatefully stared at his phone’s screen while reading Wang Dalu’s message. 

“Oh, right. About Zhanzhan’s marriage… please invite me when you two decided a date! *grin.” 

Wang Yibo’s face flushed. He hid his phone and turned to Xiao Zhan who is silently sitting by his side, feeling the sun’s mellow heat on his skin. Ge… he thought. Slowly, his hand crawled and held Xiao Zhan’s hand. He felt his heart jumped when he finally felt the other’s warmth on his palm. Feeling no resistance, he carefully interlocked their fingers. Pinky… ring finger… middle finger… index finger… he rubbed their thumbs, as if they’re rubbing their cheeks against each other. He raised his head, just in time to see Xiao Zhan staring at him. His breathing hitched and he pulled Xiao Zhan to his embrace. “Ge…” he called, grievance in his voice, as if a child complaining. 

Xiao Zhan chuckled as he hugged him back. He closed his eyes as he held him tight, feeling his didi’s warmth. “You’re finally taller than me. Did you drink supplements?” he teased. 

“Mn.” Wang Yibo answered. Xiao Zhan laughed, because the way the other answered is the same as Lan Wangji – the character the other played in the drama they starred together. 

“I can finally lend you my shoulders.” Wang Yibo said. 

Xiao Zhan paused, then smiled sweetly. “Thank you…” he whispered as he turned his head just as Wang Yibo turned his head. “Di.” He called. 

Wang Yibo stared at Xiao Zhan’s face, memorizing each part of the other’s face despite he already imprinted it in his heart and mind. He’ll never get enough of Xiao Zhan’s face. “Ge…” he called. 

They both closed their eyes together and their lips touched, the sun finally sank down from the sky, casting its last ray of light on them. Their shadow in the sand forming a heart, like a symbol of their love towards each other that’ll last for a lifetime. 

(A/N: like always, please wait for the extras coz i always put them in my fics XD)


	2. Extras~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extras of YiZhan fanfic to soothe your broken heart XD

Wang Yibo’s retirement

“’retire’?!” everyone exclaimed during Go On, girl! Drama’s press conference. They stared at Wang Yibo in shock after they heard him suddenly said he’ll quit being an actor and an idol. Quitting as an actor is somewhat fine, though they regret for losing such a talented actor, since Wang Yibo is originally an idol. However, he said he’ll also quit being an idol. 

The one who asked Wang Yibo of his plan after this drama felt her face went red as everyone stared at her. If she didn’t ask Wang Yibo, then Wang Yibo might not – 

“It’s not her fault.” Wang Yibo suddenly said after they recovered from their shock. “Even if you didn’t ask me, I’ll still use this opportunity to announce my retirement. If I can’t right now, then I still can use my Weibo and the company I’m signed in to announce.” He explained. He glanced at the girl who sighed in relief. After he interacted with Xiao Zhan for years, he finally learned how to care with other people… though barely. He faced the camera. “The company doesn’t know this, even my agent or UNIQ.” He continued. “I decided this myself.” He told them. The press conference for the drama turned to Wang Yibo’s press conference. Though, they don’t dare oppose since this press conference will be a hot topic later and Wang Yibo’s announcement will promote their drama, in some way. 

“But… you’re only 24…” one of the audience said. 

“Does the entertainment had an age requirement for retirement?” Wang Yibo asked, which shut them all up. But you’re really just too early to retire! They all spoke in their mind. 

“Uhm…” a reporter said as she braved herself. “May I ask why do you suddenly want to retire?” she asked. 

“I just want to.” Wang Yibo directly said, which earned black faces from everyone. Though they didn’t dare force him to speak more since they are already are already aware of the man’s temperament. 

The press conference then continued to the right direction. 

Wang Dalu choked in his drink and coughed for five minutes when he watched Wang Yibo’s announcement. “WHAT?!” he exclaimed. “This brat is really a brat!” his cheeks puffed in anger. “It’s just a year after Zhanzhan announced his retirement and he dared follow! Is he tired of his life or what… ah. Right. His life was gone and so he’ll be tired leaving.” He sighed. “But… but!” he said, his anger flaring up again. “What did Zhanzhan sacrificed himself for?! Wuwuwuwu. If this brat just told Zhanzhan he’ll (WYB) be retiring, then Zhanzhan doesn’t need to retire. Zhanzhan and I could’ve gone a movie or drama together… this brat. This brat’s fault! Hmph!” he said and wailed like a brat.   
Somewhere… 

“Achoo!” Xiao Zhan sneezed and wiped his nose. “Who’s talking bad about me?” he asked, confused, then continued designing. He’s planning to submit this to a clothing company as his source of income. 

Wang Yibo’s fans were discontented, but they knew that their idol doesn’t care about them nor their satisfaction. And so, they followed Wang Yibo on his way to become a racer. Thus, Wang Yibo’s fame is about to skyrocket again – in a different area. 

Xiao Zhan’s retirement

“Wuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu…” 

“Wuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwu…” 

Countless cries can be heard as they tearfully watched Xiao Zhan’s prepared video announcing his retirement. Wang Dalu sighed as he sent Xiao Zhan off to the airport that’s playing Xiao Zhan’s video. He was handsomely dressed in a suit, yet the handsome man broke countless hearts in just a 15-minute video. “My good friend just couldn’t take a break, ah.” Wang Dalu sighed. Li Danni, even though suspicious of Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo’s relationship, she didn’t dare say anything or insinuate since she also want to keep Xiao Zhan’s image or else her company will lose Xiao Zhan’s supporters if a rumor will stain Xiao Zhan’s name. 

Thus, Xiao Zhan peacefully left the vain world of showbiz, while a certain man named Wang Yibo will reach his peak of fame, but feel the abyss of a broken heart. 

Happy Ending

“Oh. My. God!” 

“No wonder why Yibo retired…” 

“So the rumors are true?!”

“They finally got together!”

“Damn. That was 6 years of pining!”

“We’re the reason why they were separated and they suffered for 6 years without seeing each other… wu…” 

“Finally! A happy end for the both of them!”

A picture of two men sitting side by side on the shore while facing the sunset and the sea, only their back can be seen, was reposted on all social media sites. It was Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan. That day, Wang Yibo forfeited his racing match and flew to get his happy ending with Xiao Zhan. The two who created waves with just one drama are now together. They are a perfect match, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian – Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan. Lan Wangji was pining for Wei Wuxian for years. Wei Wuxian left Lan Wangji. However, the two reunited once again and finally ended up together. Just like Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan. Wang Yibo had been pining for Xiao Zhan ever since they co-starred in The Untamed. Then, Xiao Zhan left Wang Yibo. But, the two reunited and became together. 

Wang Dalu cried as he watched the married couple kissed. “Damn you…” he sniffed. “Why did you invite me an hour before your wedding?!” he complained, yet he continued to wipe his tears. His wife standing beside her just laughed. She was the one who hid the information from her husband under the married couple’s favor as a revenge for Wang Dalu hiding Xiao Zhan’s plan of marrying Wang Yibo if ever the two of them meet again. 

“Ge…” Wang Yibo called as he emotionally felt the two rings on his finger. One is the pair of the ring he saw in Xiao Zhan’s finger. It was their engagement ring. The second ring is their wedding ring which he bought before he went to see Xiao Zhan after 6 years of being apart. He held Xiao Zhan’s hands tight, afraid that he’s just dreaming. His tears fell as he laughed, hiding his embarrassment for some reason. 

“Di ah…” Xiao Zhan chuckled, amused by this act of Wang Yibo. “Shall we kiss?” he asked and smiled, that bright smile of his (XZ) that won countless hearts, including his (WYB). But, only he (WYB) owned the owner of that smile. 

“Mn.” He nodded, then lowered his head to kiss Xiao Zhan. 

Wang Dalu and his wife and their child clapped, together with Xiao Zhan’s family. Right. The woman Wang Yibo saw is Xiao Zhan’s neighbor who is happily married and went to consult him with a design regarding her assignment. She didn’t appear since Wang Yibo is still jealous of her. What a pity. 

Exposed

The two married couple finally is living together and went back to China after their honeymoon. One day, Xiao Zhan noticed Wang Yibo is taking frequent calls. Xiao Zhan… suddenly suspected that Wang Yibo is having an affair. This breaks his heart, yet he is afraid of confronting his husband. 

This lasted for days until Wang Yibo finally noticed that Xiao Zhan is spacing out sometimes. He got worried of his love’s health and also thought that maybe Xiao Zhan regrets marrying him. He was so scared he became a coward and avoided the topic of Wang Dalu – his suspected Xiao Zhan’s first love (though he really isn’t). 

This lasted for days until, finally, Xiao Zhan went out to buy some things. Wang Yibo secretly followed him. He saw Xiao Zhan went inside a store and brought materials for designing. He was surprised. Right. His ge is talented in arts. He thought and continued following Xiao Zhan for a day and went home after a period of time when Xiao Zhan went home. Then, he saw him entered their room. 

“Ge…” he called when he saw Xiao Zhan blankly spacing out again. 

Xiao Zhan turned and forced a smile. “Di.” He called and beckoned him. 

He followed and stood behind Xiao Zhan, hugging him. He rested his chin on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder then kissed his slender neck. He heard the man chuckled, tickled. He smiled and then saw Xiao Zhan started drawing on the paper. Silence fell upon them, but the atmosphere is harmonious like always. He watched Xiao Zhan draw from behind. However, as time passed the image on the paper is becoming familiar. Wait… he thought as he stared at the paper. “Ge…” he called, his voice quiet. 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Xiao Zhan asked and turned. He saw Wang Yibo staring at what he draw. He turned his gaze on the paper. “This?” he said and showed him the paper. “I am a designer of a company. Well, not that I’m bragging, but that company is really famous!” he said and smiled, proud. “Have you heard of BJYXSZD Company?” he asked, anticipation in his voice. 

“Mn.” Wang Yibo answered. 

Xiao Zhan’s eyes turned to crescents as he smiled brightly. “I am their designer! Though I used an alias, but I really am their designer – “ he told him, defending himself. 

“Now, I know.” Wang Yibo said. 

Xiao Zhan nodded. “Yes, yes. Actually, I’m shy that’s why I made them stipulate in the contract that I have the right to use an alias as their designer. Really, they felt it was shady. Well, it is.” He laughed. “And so, I finally gave them my name but made them swore that only the witnesses should know of my real name.” he laughed, holding their stomach. 

“It’s my negligence to let the newcomers of the company to handle your matters, and that I didn’t bother to find out your identity.” Wang Yibo said. 

“That’s right!” Xiao Zhan said, still laughing. “I am just threatening them not to reveal myself yet they really followed me. How stupid!” he said. “If I am a swindler then they would’ve lost – “ he said, then stopped when he finally registered Wang Yibo’s words. He turned to look at Wang Yibo, wide-eyed. “Di.” He called, his voice so quiet it’s almost a whisper. “What was your job again?” he asked. The 6 years they were apart, of course he still followed the news regarding Wang Yibo. And so, he knew Wang Yibo retired in the entertainment world and became a racer. Thus, he thought the man is a racer. 

“A former idol and actor. Now a former racer.” Wang Yibo answered. 

“You cannot support me then.” Xiao Zhan said, still acting stupid of the meaning behind Wang Yibo’s words earlier because of shock. 

Wang Yibo smiled as he kissed the top of his head, smelling his scent. “Don’t worry. Your husband has the entire company to support you for a lifetime.” He told him, his voice teasing. “Shouldn’t you be aware of this?” he asked and winked at him. 

Xiao Zhan felt his face flushed. He angrily turned to his husband. “Wasn’t it because you hid it from me?” he asked. “You hid your identity so I didn’t know who is my boss!” his cheeks puffed in anger as he accusingly looked at Wang Yibo. 

Wang Yibo laughed as he affectionately kissed both Xiao Zhan’s puffed cheeks. “Alright. It’s your husband’s fault, ge.” He told him as if consoling a child. Xiao Zhab frowned and he turned his back on Wang Yibo, having a temper. 

But, his lips formed the sweetest smile as he held Wang Yibo’s hand. “No more secrets, okay?” he told him. 

“Mn. No more secrets.” Wang Yibo nodded and hugged Xiao Zhan. 

“So the calls you are receiving is from the company…” Xiao Zhan said. 

“Mn.” Wang Yibo nodded. “Though I’m your boss, but for me, you are the boss.” He told him and winked at him. 

Which earned a hearty laugh from his beloved. 

End –   
(A/N: and this is it, guys! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
